everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
K.V. Cupid
Kallistei Veneris Cupid, styled as K.V. Cupid on official documents, is a 2019-introduced and all-around character, currently in her Yearbook Year. She is the daughter of Eros from the Aesopica and related Greek Legends, but due to lack of love powers and increased proficiency in archery, she takes the destiny of one of the weddings guests in Cupid and Psyche and Zeus and the Tortoise. K.V. is a toxophilite first, demigoddess second and student third, and this indifference towards school extends to her destiny. She therefore unofficially sides with the Neutrals. Character Personality *Acute- Knows what's going on. The subtlest of things catch her attention and she knows when to assume and when not to. Very shrewd. Not easily fooled. Can point the exact point to shoot at in archery. Pretty good senses. *Intimidating- Acerbic when you meet her. Acerbic when(read: if) you get to know her. Oozes "don't try me" aura. Really good with bows and firearms, rumoured to never miss a shot(true). Doesn't like smiling and has a resting neutral that can hide so much more. *Phlegmatic- Cool, calm, collected. Kinda relaxed. Pretty indifferent to your problems. Dead inside. No fear whatsoever. Walks around life without a care in the world. Good at keeping a relaxed persona. *Socially Inept- Doesn't like cameras. Will fake that she's chill but she's not. Will resort to social isolation in most cases. Was scared to meet her roomie. Calmed down after she found out it was Amorette. Doesn't like parties. Likes peace and quiet, alone. Lowkey terrified for her destiny. Appearance It is indeed a precedent that all children of Eros have to be extremely beautiful, and K.V. is no exception. An average height girl, she stands at 166cm and weighs 65kg. She has unnaturally smooth, olive skin, and is pretty lean. She has amber, deep set eyes, and occasionally wears shades. Her hair is curly and long, and is coloured blood red. He has white moth wings. Hobbies and Interests Archery K.V. is a self-proclaimed toxophile before anything else. She makes her own bows and arrows and helps make bows and arrows for the family. Her enhanced archery means she never misses a shot. She's always calm when she shoots arrows. Abilities Although a daughter of Eros and Kale, she has no powers over love. However, she does have the following abilities: *''Enhanced Archery:'' K.V. is proficient in using a bow and arrow. *''Bow and Arrow Creation:'' K.V. can create bows and arrows out of nowhere or shape matter to create them. *''Wing Manifestation:'' K.V. can manifest and fold her wings at will. **''Flight:'' Using her wings, K.V. can fly. Fairytale How It Goes Main Article:Cupid and Psyche Main ArticleZeus and the Tortoise How Does K.V. Fit Into It? K.V., thorugh her parents, has the pass to be one of the filler guests in various feasts of the gods and other gatherings. Relationships Family Mother K.V.'s mother is Kale, a minor charite who represents beauty and is just as beautiful as K.V., her child. They go out on the streets and have boys flocking to them. On a personal level, they're close, as they're both pretty on the low. Father Eros, the god of love. He is a very popular and busy deity, and barely has time for the kids. However, K.V. doesn't mind, as he still calls K.V. now and then. Siblings The only people in school that K.V. can talk to without freaking out, K.V. often hides behind her siblings wings. She can't say she's very close to all of them, considering the fact that she has a whole bunch of siblings and she didn't live with them, but she knows all their names and talks to all of them once in a while. She's also very glad to be rooming with one of her siblings. Friends TBA Acquaintances TBA Enemies TBA Romance TBA Pet K.V. doesn't have a pet. She has been hanging around her siblings and cousin's pets for as long as she can remember, so the need for a pet has dwindled. Other Juniper and Jaiden Wocky K.V. is very scared of them. They give her the creeps. She gets that Retta is close to them, but Retta has always been outgoing and K.V. is not. She will remain fearful unless proven otherwise, and let's be honest, that's never going to happen. Trivia *K.V.'s favourite colour is red, like her hair. *K.V. likes listening to calm music. *K.V. has been doing archery since she was six years old. It has been eleven years. Notes *Kallistei is a Greek word meaning: "For/To the fairest one." It was picked because of fair meaning beauty. **Also, Kallistei sounds very similar to Kalleis, one of her mother's alternate name. This was, in all honesty, a coincidence. *Veneris comes from "dies Veneris" meaning "Day of Venus". Venus is the Roman form of Aphrodite, K.V.'s grandmother. *Cupid is the last name of one of K.V.'s canon siblings, Chariclo. **It comes from the Roman name for Eros *K.V. being shy and avoiding confrontations is a r contrast to the social gatherings she's destined for. *K.V.'s favourite colour being red is a referenceto red wine, which is often drunk at parties. **This also explains why her hair is blood red. **Red is also the colour of love. *K.V. being an archer is a blatant reference to how Eros shoots arrows of love. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Neutrals Category:Greek